No Longer Breaking
by Nora-HBS-Girl
Summary: George finally tracks down Izzie three years after she left...and the reasons she left will bond them for life. Gizzie story dedicated to my friend Daphne.


**No Longer Breaking**

**George and Izzie, AU**

There was nothing quite as lethal as falling in love with your best friend...as good as it may feel in the moment...when it all fell apart...and it always fell apart...then you were left with absolutely nothing...you couldn't even stand to live in the same town...or bother with a sad goodbye...because if you did...you would surely break...well, more then you already were...

And that was why she was here...on a train bound for nowhere in particular...the test result that read positive in her hand...She let the single tear roll down her face as she looked at a picture of her and her George...back before they had lost it all...she was pregnant...she was actually carrying a piece of him and a piece of her inside her...the night he couldn't remember was the night she would never forget...and she would keep their little girl safe inside her...even if the cost meant she had to give up living in the same town as him...she would know if he felt the same when he remembered their night together...if he remembered...She would know if fate was in existence if he tracked her down...

For now she would just close her eyes and wait out the travel...she would feel it when it was time to get off.

"Don't worry baby...everything's going to be all right...somehow it will...mommy will protect us both...I promise."

And she fell asleep with her hand on her abdomen...dreaming of George.

xoxoxo

"What do you mean she left," George asked their friend Meredith? "She didn't even say goodbye? "

"Can you really be surprised? Come on George...she's in love with you...it hurts too much to stay."

She let the conversation end there. What more could she tell him without totally breaking Izzie's trust...if he loved her enough, he would figure it out. George then proceeded to fall onto the sofa, completely at a loss for what to do...just where could she be...where had his Izzie run off to...should he respect her wishes...or try to find her...even if he didn't have the first clue where to start?

xoxoxo

It took him exactly three years to track her down...except it had been her who reached out. One day he found her at a little clinic. She had called him out of the blue...and he had come running. It wasn't until he had seen her again, that he realized why. She was sitting at the bedside of a sleeping little girl with blonde curls, just like her mother.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out...this...this is your child...This is our daughter Georgia."

"You...you had our baby and you didn't tell me...why...why would you do that Iz...why would you rather do all of this on your own?"

"It's not that I wanted to George...I wanted you to choose me...I didn't want it to be out of obligation...I thought you were happy with Callie so I left...I left because I didn't think you would ever remember us...and I couldn't stand to be around you and her...it was Like you were tearing my heart out over and over again...I wanted so bad for you to see that the girl who really loved you...the girl who Would do anything for you...she was right there all along."

"And yet you never said anything...I tried to find you for so long...but you made it impossible...Can't you see that I was lost without you...you were my best girl...There would never be a choice...I just thought you were content to go back to the way things were..."

"You stupid...stupid fool," she said. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his...allowing his tongue to explore her mouth as it pushed inside and the kiss deepened. "I always loved you George O'Malley...always...I was so miserable without you."

"Me too Iz...what's that that Meredith says...You're my person."

Izzie smiled as she kissed him again and brought him closer to their daughter's bedside. "She's really sick George. She needs a bone marrow transplant. "

"Then we'll get her one...but first there is something I really need to do. Come with me."

"Where are we going George...I can't leave her alone."

"We won't be long...do you trust me?"

"Always..."

"Then lets go," he said, as he took her hand and dragged her away.

xoxoxo

George and Izzie were married in the hospital chapel not five minutes later...After they were pronounced man and wife, they snuck into the supply closet and made love. It was urgent and desperate and yet very loving and affectionate. Izzie felt much better knowing he was here but she regretted all the years she wasted being scared.

"I'm sorry," she said simply."

"I am too," he repeated.

They made love again...they made love until they were exhausted and then they snuck back into their daughter's hospital room. They each climbed on one side of her and snuggled...they held each other's hand as they held hers... "I love you," they said in unison. No more words had to be said. They were the family they had always wanted to be...they were married...they had a child...everything would be perfect if their daughter wasn't sick... and they would soon get their miracle...

Georgia was saved when Izzie became pregnant for a second time and they were able to take the placenta from the umbilical cord and save her life...Maybe this was exactly what was meant to happen when it was supposed to happen...after Georgia fell asleep, George and Izzie, joined hands and walked out into the hallway. He placed his hand on her expanding belly as he kissed her.

"I choose you Izzie O'Malley...I will always choose you and our children. Don't you ever doubt that...?"

"Never again Gorge...never again."

He kissed her deeply and then proceeded to carry her into the empty elevator, where he would stall it long enough for them to make Love and celebrate their reunion. Nothing would ever tear them apart again...they had come home to stay. Their hearts were their Home...always and forever...

THE END


End file.
